Getting Over
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: "I don't want to date quidditch players! We have nothing in common! They love the sport, I don't, great match Ginny," I said sarcastically while shooing her off my files where she was sitting on. Ginny helps Hermione getting over her break-up with Ron. Dramione ending. Rated M for language. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did but unfortunately I don't. All credit to our lovely creator J.K. Rowling. You are our hero.**

* * *

 **Getting Over**

I doubted about our relationship after the first time we'd broken up. When we got back together I never trusted myself again to completely give in to loving him fully. Maybe that had driven us apart to the place we were now. I stayed a little distant, just like Ron and our relationship became nothing more than friendly. Even Harry was less distant than Ron was. We'd grown apart too far for us to mend the crack. It was time to let the break be clean, that would be easier for us to move on from. The time was now.

"Hermione," Ron said at the same time when I said "Ron."

He made a gesture for me to start. I sighed.

Somewhere deep down, I hoped that he would say that he would fight for it. Fight for us to get better. But at the same time I hoped he wouldn't. The doubt had already caused so much pain. His trust issues were minor, really small, but they existed. He didn't trust me fully and I forbade myself to let me love him for 100% ever again when he broke up with me the last time. I'd felt rotten and broken at the same time. I felt depressed and when I decided to get myself together to live with my parents for a year, I came back stronger than ever.

Kingsley had given me a job at the Department at the Magical Law Enforcement, in the sub-department Magical Creatures. I met with werewolves, house elves, goblins, centaurs and even mountain trolls. Ron had supported me and told me he had missed me and wanted to start over. After a short period of dating we got back together and were happier than ever. At least, that was what I was telling myself. Now I know I was lying to him and to myself. I needed to tell him.

"We need to talk."

He nodded understandingly and frowned.

"I think it's best if break up and get to being friends," I said.

"I agree."

I hadn't hidden my surprise and my mouth fell open.

"I'm sorry?" I said shocked.

"I know about your doubts and I could feel something was wrong. I just wanted to give you the time you needed to see that for yourself," Ron explained.

If it was physically possible for my mouth to fall on the floor, it would've. It was silent for a while when I realized that I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't lose him. Tears started to stream down my cheeks and he put his arms around me.

"I'll always be there for you. And I know you will be there for me too," he said comforting.

I hated him. I hated him for being so sweet and understanding and saying the right things.

I fucking hated it!

* * *

 **Four months later**

I closed the Jones' file when Ginny entered my office in a blue quidditch outfit with a big smile on her face.

"Hermione," Ginny said while she parked her ass on my desk.

"Ginny, what do you need?" I asked while I put the Jones' file on the werewolf pile of documents.

"Who is your best friend?" she asked, with a big smile still on her face.

"Uhm, Harry, Ron and I'd say Luna and Neville. Why?"

"Ha ha, very funny but you'll thank me later," she winked secretive and a flash of fear shot through my head.

"You didn't set me up again with one of your quidditch men, right? I told you I don't want to date," I told her and sighed deep.

She started to pout and went for it another way.

"But Hermione, it's just one drink! One drink! You can even ditch him after the first drink, but just get out there again! You are starting to get paler than a house elf!" Ginny explained dramatically while taking a peppermint candy from the jar on my desk.

I sent her a death glare.

"I don't want quidditch players! We have nothing in common! They love the sport, I don't, great match Ginny," I said sarcastically while shooing her off my files where she was sitting on.

"But…" she started.

"Gin," I interrupted.

"I really appreciate that you're doing this for me. And I promise I will get out there soon but right now, I don't feel up to it. If I haven't gone on a date in another half year, you can set me up with anyone who is not a quidditch player, you have my word."

She narrowed her eyes.

"One month," she said.

"Six months," I countered.

Ginny pushed her long straight red hair back over her shoulder and leaned forward, placing her elbows on my desk and rested her head on her hands. She sent me a debating look.

"Two days," she said with her face looking sly.

"Half year," I said grinning.

"Tonight!" she said, raising her voice.

I pulled a face and sighed, giving up in defeat.

"How about we make it three months and you leave now without another word?" I suggested.

"Fine, but remember this day, because in three months you are going to have the best date of your life," she said fierce.

"Okay Gin. Thanks. Are we still on for dinner on Saturday?" I asked her.

"Absolutely! See you then. Bye Mione!"

I laughed and yelled, "Bye Gin!"

* * *

 **Three months later**

"No."

"But Hermione! He's really nice and he likes other things besides playing quidditch. And you would still have the benefits of dating a quidditch player. Isn't that perfect?" she asked me full enthusiasm.

We entered the break room inside the ministry and got in line for some lunch. I poured myself some tomato soup and got a piece of toast. When a little bit of the soup went over the edge I caught it with my finger and licked it off. I couldn't think of any benefits of dating a quidditch player only the disadvantages of dating one. They were muscled and therefore solid hard, not cuddly, they had probably little to no content inside and a discussion about books, listening to easy music or slow dancing was out of the question. They probably couldn't cook and ordered food all the time, or had a personal chef for their special sportsmen diet and couldn't enjoy a glass of wine with me. No, I couldn't figure out what would be good about dating a quidditch player. I was intrigued about Ginny's reason though, so I asked her.

"Gin tell me, what is a benefit of dating a quidditch player?"

"Never." A pause.

"Ending." A naughty smile.

"Stamina." She laughed hard and clapped with her hand on the bar line.

A few wizards in front of the que looked back and I felt a blush arise on my cheeks. I didn't dare to turn around because if someone recognized my face it would be a lot worse than suspecting that it was the back of my head they were looking at and wondering if it was me.

"Thanks for keeping it down Gin," I whispered blushing.

"Oh shush. Thanks to me you have a lovely date next Saturday with… TIAGO SANCHEZ!"

By my own surprise I actually knew this player. It was an Italian player with tanned skin and very, very white teeth. I always figure he was more of a girl than I was and that said something! I thought about going on a date with him, when I suddenly felt overwhelmed by the urge to hit myself on my forehead, but somehow I resisted. I straightened my brown skirt and smoothened my white blouse. It was my turn to pay for both of our meal so I made it quick so we could leave the que as soon as possible. I paid the men 7 sickles and 4 knuts and quickly summoned the cutlery.

I needed to cancel this date and soon, because if she would actually plan this I would stand Tiago up and that would be unnecessary mean. My thoughts were moving 3000 miles/hour and I had to come up with a game plan now!

"But if I find a date before next Saturday I would not have to go right?" I asked.

"True, but I doubt you would want that. Tiago is hot!" Ginny said joyfully, obviously proud of herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After lunch with Ginny I got back to my department when my intern Jane told me, between giggles, that I had a visitor. I wasn't expecting any visitors so I quickly walked over to my office.

Draco Malfoy sat at the opposite of my desk, looking bloody attractive.

Ever since I broke up with Ron, I started to see all the other men and there were lots and lots of handsome men around who would make me want to turn my head. And it all started with Draco Malfoy, over six months ago. I'd been crying over Ron when he entered my office for the law files on the wolfs bane potion. He immediately excused himself and spoke only to say that he would be back the following day for the papers and a few questions. Two minutes after that Jane had entered my office with a cup of strong tea with honey in it. She told me to go home, even though I stayed. When Harry arrived 20 minutes after having that conversation with Jane, I knew he had something to do with that. I just knew and it was kind, genuinely kind.

After that, he regularly needed files that I had and when he came over to collect them, he moved so gracefully that you just had to watch. He would knock on my office door and when I'd say he could enter, he would wait for me to gesture to sit down across from him. He would bring me a cup of tea, loosen his jacket when he sat down and waited patiently for me to ask him what he wanted. He would shoot a dazzling smile my way and ask for certain files and while I was searching for those files, he would ask how I was doing, or tell me something funny about what he had experienced. He was loose and getting more intense at the same time.

"Granger, are you okay?" he asked when I still stood in the door opening.

I got pulled out of my trance, walked over to my chair and smiled at him.

"Sure, I was just in thought. So, what do you need?" I ask him while offering him a peppermint from my jar. He took one out and put it in his mouth and grinned.

"I overheard your conversation with Weasley today."

"Oh no," I said while my cheeks started to burn red hot.

"I did and I decided that it is time," he said smiling genuine, pushing a lock of blonde hair back.

"Time for what?" I raise my eyebrow in surprise.

"For me to ask you to accompany me to dinner this Friday," his voice was smooth and he looked up from his hands and sent me another one of his genuine smiles.

I was paralyzed.

 _What the fuck just happened?_

"Why?" was the only word I could produce.

He blinked as if it was obvious and then his face softened.

"Because I started to like you and I think you like me too," he explained.

"But I never knew…" I started.

"I know you didn't. You are one of the most oblivious persons I've ever met concerning this."

"But why…"

"I've stopped by your office at least twice every week, to collect documents. Didn't you find that odd?" he asked me.

I couldn't think. His hair. His offer to go out on a date with him. Him telling me he liked me.

"No," I answered honestly.

"That's what I thought but please allow me to explain. I could've sent you a message instead of collecting them myself, but I didn't. I've brought you your tea many afternoons of the week. You start to plan your 3pm appointments free, unconsciously of course because you know that then I will be here with your cup of tea. We chat for a little while, sometimes casually conversing about books and music and I did that because I wanted to. I like you," he explained while lights shone into his eyes.

"Oh… Well, for what it's worth. I really like our conversations and the tea," I said joyfully.

I started to feel light, as if I could fly as soon as a breeze would pass me by.

A huge smile appeared on his face and he leaned forward.

"So, do you dare to go on a date with me? I'm afraid that I don't have the same endless stamina Tiago Sanchez has, but we'll make it work," he teased.

Another blush appeared on my cheeks and I laughed.

"I would love to."

I was finally over Ron.

* * *

 **Hi Readers!**

 **This was just something that had to be written.**

 **If you liked this one, please check out my other multi-chap Dramione story! It's better than this one, I promise! It's called: Hermione Shafiq, A Golden Pureblood Princess.**

 **Lots of love and a happy new year,**

 **Aimee**


End file.
